onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-77.204.244.96-20191223192309/@comment-77.136.43.67-20200109154256
185.108.248.60 a écrit : 77.204.244.108 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:81EA:2CA4:4FC:C425 a écrit : 77.136.42.204 a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : 77.136.43.101 a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : Je ne comprends pas ceux qui pense que le fait d'être le meilleur épéiste inclue de facto que tu as un super Haki le titre de Mihawk s'est littérallement être le meilleur escrimeur du monde et non être le meilleur en Haki un type peut très bien être meilleur Haki que lui et être inférieur à ce dernier en escrime hein .. L'escrime dans sa pure définition c'est ça : Il s’agit de l’art de toucher un adversaire avec la pointe ou le tranchant (estoc et taille) d’une arme blanche sur les parties valables sans être touché.'''Oui etre le meilleur épéiste signifie avoir un hda cheaté, voila ce que dis Zoro a Pica durant leur dernier échange, si ton hda est meilleur que le mien tu vas gagné, donc meme si Zoro est a des année de lumière de l'escrime de Pica ce dernier pouvait trés bien gagné le duel d'escrime si son hda était meilleur que celui de Zoro, donc un Mihawk avec un hda médiocre seul les idiot croient a cette bêtise J'ai remarqué que ce topic est divisé par deux les pro Mihawk et les haters de Mihawk et aucun d'eux n'est vraiment objectif, bref Roger > all pirates y compris Mihawk mais encore une fois je n'ai rien qui le prouve Pica n'est pas un épéiste try again et justement ce clash est un clash de Haki et non d'escrime .. Bonjour toute personne utilisant une épée est un épéiste Pica est un épéiste au meme tittre que BM, '''Que se soit notre monde ou celui de OP un escrimeur reste un escrimeur Oda n'a rien inventé donc tu peux rigoler tant que tu veux Mihawk il est le meilleur l'épée à la main rien d'autre qu'il fasse des bons ou détruise des blocs de glace à l'échelle de OP c'est comme voir chez nous un combat entre deux champions du monde d'escrime dans notre monde .. C'est quoi ce raisonnement digne d'un haters, un épéiste sans haki dans le monde de OP ne vaut rien, tu mets le Zoro d'alabasta qui pourtant est meilleur en escrime que Pica face a lui il va se faite pulvérisé par Pica Bref personne ne croit a vos histoire a dormir debout, etre le meilleur épéiste signifie avoir l'un des meilleur hda du monde point Oda a dit que la spécialité de Zoro c'est le hda parce que c'est un épéiste, comme je l'ai dis je vois aucune objectivité dans vos raisonnement ca concerne aussi les pro Mihawk Vous confondez les techniques d'épéistes avec le Haki c'est ça tout le problème le fait de rendre sa lame noir s'est une technique d'épéiste et non du au Haki , tu mets Luffy face à une lame même si il a le Haki le plus puissant de la terre il l'a rendra pas noir pour autant car tout simplement il est connait que dalle en escrime .. Que Mihawk protège ses lames avec le Haki ne prouve pas qu'il est du niveau des meilleurs dans ce domaine pour moi je fais une grosse différence entre expert en escrime et expert en Haki chose que certains semble mélanger totalement .. Une lame noir = hda permanant sur la lame, donc oui il s'agit du haki avant tout pas une technique d'escrime, encore une fois tu es totalement a coté Et bien tu parles des pro Mihawk mais tu es le premier à faire cette erreur ou ce raccourcis qui veut faire croire à tout le monde que en gros j'use par moment d'une épée donc je suis un épéiste alors que épéiste sa ne s'arrête pas à ça c'est quelque chose de bien plus compliqué un épéiste dans le manga c'est un homme qui a choisis la voie du sabre, il voue sa vie à la maitrise du sabre, n'explore aucun autre style de combat etc Pica lui n'a montré aucune technicité particulière l'épée à la main, Zoro ne fait même pas référence de lui comme un épéiste, Pica utilise les 3/4 du temps son FDD et son Haki deux capacités qui n'ont rien avoir avec celle d'un épéiste pur jus tel que Vista, Mihawk, Shanks ou Zoro .. Pica sans ou avec son épée sa reviens au même il peut se mettre en Full HDA .. Je n'ai pas dis que Mihawk est bidon en Haki, je différencie juste technique d'escrimeur et Haki chose que tu ne fais pas, si le titre de meilleur épéiste inclue d'avoir le meilleur HDA etc du manga alors ce titre c'est plus être le meilleur épéiste du manga mais c'est être le plus puissant utilisateur de HDA du manga lol or le titre de Mihawk c'est être le meilleur escrimeur il est écris nulle part que Mihawk est le meilleur utilisateur de Haki du manga .. Bref il y a technique d'escrime et Haki se sont deux capacités indépendantes qui peuvent être combinés tout comme les pouvoirs d'un FDD et le Haki sont deux capacités distinctes et peuvent être combinés aussi .. Les techniques de Zoro c'est des techniques d'escrimes avant toute chose il n'est pas question de Haki à part quand il en place sur son arme, là on parle de combinaison avec Haki pour autant sa reste unte technique d'escrimeur dans laquelle Zoro met du Haki rien d'autres c'est comme Luffy qui use du G4 c'est une technique de son FDD ou il place du Haki dessus ... Non la lame noir c'est faire évoluer sa lame dans un stade supérieur donc oui c'est une technique d'escrimeur que seul un escrimeur expérimenté peut réussir il n'est pas question que de Haki dans cette histoire j'ai l'impression que certains ont oublié l'époque sans Haki, un escrimeur est puissant de part ses techniques d'escrimes et non parce qu'il est le meilleur en Haki sinon ce titre n'a plus aucun sens bon sang, Zoro qui va vaincre Mihawk sa sera car il aura de meilleurs techniques non parce que son HDA sera meilleur sinon est plus dans le registre de l'escrime à ce moment là .. Mais arrête...ARRÊTE, entre nous, tu sais très bien que tu raconte n'importe quoi. Il n'y a absolument personne qui n'a pas compris que le haki rend les combattant plus puissant, c'est vrai pour Luffy pourquoi en serait il différent pur les épeistes alors même qu'on a pu constater la chose avec Zoro. Alors même que Mihawk dit que la maitrise du haki est indispenssable pour un épeiste et qu'on a pu constater que c'était ce qui permettait a un épeiste d'atteindre un stade supérieur. Le haki rend l'épeiste plus puissant ça a été largement dit prouvé démontré, même le dernier des neuneus l'a compris, tu fais juste usage de malhonnètetée intelectuelle en faisant semblant de pas comrpendre...ce qui suffit a démontrer qu'il vaut mieux ignorer tout ce que tu dis. Non c'est toi qui comprend rien à quelque chose de très simple pourtant car tu confonds deux pouvoirs différents et présents dans le manga à savoir les techniques d'épéistes et le Haki .. Tu l'ignores car c'est la vérité escrime =/= haki et le duel entre Zoro et Mihawk ne se jouera pas sur qui a le meilleur haki mais sur qui est le meilleur escrimeur quand à ton délire comme quoi j'ai pas compris ceci ou cela bien sur que je sais que le Haki rend meilleur les combattants sauf que le titre de Mihawk ne parle pas de Haki mais d'escrime tu auras beau dire que je dis n'importe quoi etc il s'agit d'une vérité qu'on ne peut pas ignorer .. Bien sur que le Haki joue un rôle dans le niveau d'un combattant, il a une part non negligeable sur l'issue d'un combat (HDO etc) mais avant tout se sont les techniques spéciales d'un épéiste, le maniement de son épée et son épée elle même qui font sa puissance bien avant le Haki c'est tout à fait logique il suffit de voir la plupart des attaques de Zoro tout au long du manga ou même en post ellipse ou celle de Mihawk le Haki a une influence mais avant tout c'est la maitrise de leur sabre qui compte, leur style etc ... Le Shi Shi son son c'est une technique d'escrime par exemple, le slash de Mihawk à MF de même est ce que le Haki fait la puissance ?? Non car ses techniques ne sont pas développés par le Haki mais par la maitrise de son sabre et l'entrainement .. c'est marrant parce qu'avec ton commentaire, tu confirmes au fond que Mihawk > Roger uniquement pour la partie de l'escrime, mais qu'il y a bien d'autres éléments à prendre en compte chez un pirate pour déterminer sa force. Autrement dit l'argument Mihawk meilleur épéiste au monde donc meilleur que Roger ne tient juste plus. merci bah en fait c'est justement se que j'essayais de démontrer donc je ne vois pas bien le but de ton commentaire (peut être un problème dans ta formulation ??) lol